Carma
by spiffytgm
Summary: A little story about Karma. Not really cupcake friendly, but centered around a certain cop... After Steph & Ranger have their HEA, did you ever wonder what happened with Joe? Originally a one-shot. Not quite as complete as I thought.
1. Chapter 1 - The B Word

**This story is based on Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum series. All credit goes to her, all mistakes are mine.**

I can't believe I'm finally engaged to Joseph Morelli. He finally asked last night, and I didn't waste a second. I can't stop looking at the beautiful diamond and platinum engagement ring he gave me as a token of his love. I want to go back in time and tell 9 year old Gayle that she really will have all of her dreams come true.

It is the 4th of July weekend, and Joe and I are having a party at his house to announce our engagement. There are fireworks stands at every corner, with kids lined up to spend their allowances on sparklers and firecrackers. Even the parking lot of the grocery store where I am currently shopping is not immune. There are a few boys lighting firecrackers in an empty part of the parking lot. I am tempted to yell at them, but with my luck I will have them in my class next year.

I've lived in the Chambersburg section of Trenton my entire life. I've grown up watching Joe from afar, and never thought he'd even notice me. I'm three years younger than he is, so we never traveled in the same circles. First he dated Teri Gilman all through high school, then all I ever heard about was Stephanie Plum.

Stephanie Plum. Ugh. If I never hear her name again, it will be too soon. She's always blowing up cars and getting shot at. What kind of job is that for a woman who wants to settle down and have a family. Joseph once wrote a poem about what they did on the boys room wall. I can't believe what I heard he wrote about her. She was only 16. Anyway, I have him and she doesn't, so it's water under the bridge.

All I heard from my friends when we started dating was, "You better watch out for Stephanie. If she wants him back, he'll drop you like a hot potato and run to her." He would never leave me like that. He is my knight in shining armor. Even his family loves me.

Ok, so I cried when I met Grandma Bella. My whole life, I have heard about her cursing people with the eye, and having visions. She's scary. When I finally met her, she told me I wasn't good enough for her Joseph, and that she was going to curse me. ME. I just started bawling. Joe took me outside until I calmed down. He told me I shouldn't worry, the curses weren't real. When we went back inside, Joe told his grandma not to do that anymore. She told him that I was no fun, anyway.

And maybe his brother Anthony sometimes calls me Stephanie. She was Joe's girlfriend for a long time. I'm sure once he gets used to me, he'll remember my name.

I look around and realize that I have been so lost in my thoughts that I have only gone through 2 aisles in the grocery store. I need to pick up my pace or I'm going to be late. Not that it matters. Joe is working undercover this week and gets home late every night. I just wish he wasn't assigned to work with Teri Gilman. According to Joe, he's the only cop she feels comfortable working with.

None of this matters, though. By this time next year, I will be Mrs. Joseph Morelli. With any luck, I will be pregnant with our first child, too. I can't wait to have his babies. They will be beautiful and well loved by both of their parents. I want to have at least 4. Hopefully we'll have little girls that I can dress up in beautiful clothes. We should have at least one boy, though. My Joe needs at least one boy to carry on his name. He deserved all that and more.

I finally finish shopping, and head towards the cash registers. There is a commotion outside, and I can hear sirens getting closer, but it's no concern of mine. I pay for my groceries, and see a fire truck pull into the lot as I am walking towards the door. When I go to leave, everyone is stopped right inside the door. They won't let anyone into the parking lot until the fire is out. I walk up to the windows in front of the store to see what is happening.

In the parking lot, I can see the firefighters unreeling hoses, but I can not see what is burning. The woman next to me asks someone what happened. Apparently, the boys threw a firecracker across the lot, it hit a patch of oil, and set a car on fire.

A police car moves, and I can see my bright blue Chevy Volt engulfed in flames. I think I screamed. I love this car. My parents gave it to me as a present when I graduated college. It was cute and environmentally friendly. It is now up in smoke. I keep my face pressed to the glass and watch it burn. The front grill pops off from the heat, and I swear it almost looks like my car is laughing at me.


	2. Chapter 2 - up in flames

**I really had intended for this to be a one-shot, but so many of you asked for a follow up chapter that here it is. All recognizable characters belong to JE. Gayle, along with all mistakes, belong to me. If you ever see this, remember I love you, sis! XOXO**

I was still pressed up against the window at the store, watching my cute little car burn, when from behind me I heard someone taking pictures on a camera phone. I turned to see a Latino man making a phone call say, "Hey, Bomber. I was over at the shop n go picking up the cake for the party, and you won't believe what just made me think of you!" I tuned out the rest of his conversation. Sure, he was a handsome man, with warm caramel skin and smiling eyes, but I am engaged to become Mrs. Joseph Morelli.

Speaking of, I watched as his SUV pulled into the parking lot. He got out and started talking to one of the uniformed officers, making occasional glances from my car to the store. One of the officers must have said something inappropriate, because most of them doubled over in laughter. Joe, however, didn't look like he found it in the least bit funny. Finally he walked into the store. I ran over to the entrance. Joe scooped me up in a tight embrace. "Are you OK, cupcake?" He kissed the top of my head.

I turned my tear stained face up towards him. "Oh, Joe. This is awful. I was just shopping for groceries for the party, and when I got to the cashier, I saw all the commotion going on outside. I had no idea it was my beautiful little car on fire." The tears were falling freely now. "What am I going to do, Joe? This wasn't my fault, and now I don't have a car."

Joe still had me wrapped up in his arms. "It never is your fault, cupcake." I stop crying and go dead still. He must have realized his faux pas, because I heard him whisper, "Shit". I pulled back to look at him, and I know he saw the hurt and confusion in my eyes. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'm sorry, Gayle. I didn't mean that. You know I love you, right?"

"What _did_ you mean by that, Joe?" I asked him. "Are you comparing me to _her_?" The tears are coming even harder now. Everyone knows it's Stephanie that gets her cars blown up all the time. Actually, I think it's been almost a year since I've heard about one of her exploits. I just assumed people stopped telling me about them since Joe's mine now, and I don't like hearing about her.

"Cupcake, I'm sorry. It was a horrible flashback. You know I love you. You know you're the only woman for me." He lifted my chin and kissed me again. Just as he was about to say something else, his phone went off. He picked it up and looked to see who was calling. When he saw who it was, he turned from me and started speaking in a low voice. When he finished his call, he turned back to me. "I'm sorry, cupcake. I have to go. Carl Costanza is going to come in and take statements once the fire's under control. When they let you leave, call my mother, and she'll come and pick you up." He kissed me and I walked with him towards the exit.

I stood by the window and cried. I can't believe he did that. Does he compare me to Stephanie Plum in other ways? No. I can't think like that. I would drive myself crazy if I kept it up. I know he loves me, after all, he calls me his Cupcake.

There was a bench by the exit door, so I sat down and buried my face in my hands. I knew I was making a spectacle of myself, but I couldn't help it. As I was sitting there mourning the loss of my car on top of being tormented by my loss of faith in Joe, I gradually became aware of someone holding a tissue out to me. I took it and wiped my eyes and face. The tissue was immediately soaked through. Another tissue was held out in front of me. I used that one to blow my nose. A third tissue was held out in front of me. As I took this one, I looked up to see a pair of smiling brown eyes.

"A beautiful lady shouldn't have a reason to cry so hard," he said as he knelt in front of me. "Was that your car?" I could only nod. He handed me another tissue out of a pack he had obviously just bought. "I am very sorry for your loss. It was a very pretty car for a very pretty lady." He sat next to me on the bench. He was not being pushy, we just talked. It helped me so much by having someone there to listen to me. We talked until Carl came over to take my statement.

When I finished making my statement, I got my groceries and tried to call Mrs. Morelli. Her phone was busy. No doubt she was fielding calls about my incident. I sat back down on the bench to wait. I would try calling her again in a little bit. Carl was talking to the man who had given me tissues. I could tell that they knew each other. When they finished talking, they shook hands and Carl turned to talk to his next witness. I tried Mrs. Morelli again with no luck. When I hung up the phone, he was sitting next to me again.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked. I shook my head. He smiled at me and said, "If you wait a little longer, Carl will be finished. I'm sure he will take you where you want to go."

I looked at him. "I thought you were about to offer me a ride."

He smiled, and it set off a dimple that I found oddly endearing. "I would gladly give you a ride anywhere you would like to go. I assumed that you would prefer to go with someone you are familiar with. My mother would never forgive me if I left you here alone, though, so I will wait with you."

I started crying again. My car was ruined, I had no way to get home, my fiancée ran like his hair was on fire after he reminded me of his ex-girlfriend, and the only person who was showing me any compassion was a total stranger. He handed me another tissue.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. "I don't mean to make you cry."

"It's not you," I sobbed. "I just want to go home."

"Then I will take you." he said. "I want you to go over to Carl and point me out to him. Tell him I will only take you home if he will vouch for me."

I did what he asked me to do. I realize that he was trying to set my mind at ease. I really needed someone to be nice to me right now. When Carl saw who I was pointing to, he said, "I can't imagine anyone more perfect to take you, Gayle."

I walked back to the bench. Before I picked up my groceries, I held my hand out to my new friend. "Carl thinks you're OK, and said for you to say 'hi' to Bomber for him. I can't thank you enough for helping me. By the way, my name is Gayle."

He shook my hand and then picked up the sheet cake that he was here to get. "My name is _Ramón__, but my friends call me Ram."_


	3. Chapter 3 - running into a friend

**Once again, all characters you know and love belong to JE. I make my own mistakes (frequently). Gayle is mine, and I love her dearly, even if we fought like maniacs growing up.**

We gathered up my groceries and headed out of the store. Ram led me to a large black Ford Expedition. It's not very Eco-friendly, but then again, it's not on fire, either. Once we were loaded up, he asked me where we were going. I gave him Joe's address on Slater. Ram made a strange noise, but when I looked at him, he was giving me a dimple flashing smile. The ride itself was unremarkable, and we got to Joe's house with no problems.

Ram helped me collect my bags, but refused my offer of gas money. He helped me carry everything to the porch, then turned to go. I called to his retreating back, "Ram?" He turned to me. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

He walked back to the porch. Taking my hand in both of his, he gave me a blinding smile. "It was truly my pleasure, Bonita." He kissed my hand, and I went weak in the knees. "I wish you well." He walked back to his Explorer and left. I stood on the porch and watched him until his car was out of sight.

I opened the door, and Bob raced outside to water the lawn. The first time I met the giant but lovable orange furball, he knocked me flat on my back and licked me until Joe could pull him off. I've learned my lesson since then. Now I always stand to the side when I open the door. This way, I'm not in his path, and he's much calmer once he's done what he needs to do. I carried all the groceries in and put everything away.

As I started cooking dinner, my thoughts kept wandering back to warm caramel dimples. It got so bad that I burned the meat I was browning. Pulling the pan off the stove, I pulled myself together. Almost half of the meat was burned, so I put that on a plate to cool for Bob. I managed to get my thoughts back on track and got dinner on the table at 6:00, right on time. I can't imagine not having dinner ready on time, even if no one is here.

Joe walked in the door just as I was about to give up hope of seeing him for dinner. He kissed me on the head and sat down at the table to dig in. When we started to eat, he asked me, "Did my mom have any problems picking you up?"

"Actually, I was never able to get a hold of your mom, her phone was busy. I think she was fielding calls about my car."

Joe rolled his eyes at the thought of having to listen to his mother go on about my car. "Carl and Big Dog bring you home then?"

He seemed awfully curious. Then again, he's probably just concerned. "No. Another customer at the store took pity on my and gave me a lift. He was really nice to me, and Carl vouched for him."

Joe turned bright red and started yelling. "You got into a car with a stranger? Cupcake, what were you thinking? You could have been killed! How do you know he wasn't a rapist?"

I couldn't help the tears that started to fall. Joe has a very hot temper, but he is also very passionate. You have to read between the lines to understand sometimes. Right now I'm sure he's not really mad at me, but he sees a lot of bad things at work, and always assumes the worst. "He was a perfect gentleman" I hate the fact that I sound like I'm whining. "He dropped me off here and left. I told you Carl said he was Ok. Besides, they both seemed to know someone named Bomber."

Joe went absolutely still. "Gayle, what was this guy's name?"

"His name is Ramón."

"6', Latino, goes by Ram?"

Oh, Joe knows who he is. I don't understand why he seems so upset still. "Yes, that's him."

Joe slammed his fist down on the table. "I forbid you to ever see him again!" He was really yelling at me. His face turned purple. I have no idea what's going on.

"Joe, I..."

"No! I don't want to hear it, Gayle!" He is waving his hands around. "I don't want you to talk to him, and I sure as hell don't want you going to Rangeman! I FORBID IT!"

"Joe, you don't..."

"No, you don't." He walked towards the living room, running his hand through his hair. He stormed back into the dining room. "I don't want you to have anything to do with those thugs! " He walked towards the door. "I have to go back to work, but I mean it, Gayle. He's a common criminal, and I don't want you to have anything to do with him." With that, he walked outside and slammed the door.

I sat at the dining room table feeling shell-shocked. I don't understand why Joe got so upset. I'm never going to see Ram again. Slowly, I got up from the table and started to clear the dinner dishes.

By the time I went to bed, I was physically and emotionally drained. My car was gone, and Joe was acting irrational. This should be the happiest time of my life, instead, I think this is the worst day I've had in a long time. Joe came home very late. He climbed into bed and pulled me up against him. "I'm sorry, cupcake. It's been a bad day, and I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's ok, Joe," I tell him. "I think we both had a bad day." He kissed me, and my night got much better.

A few days later I was at the used book store on Hamilton Ave. Maggie, the woman who owns it, is an interesting woman who really knows her books. I have been driving Joe's SUV while I wait for my insurance company to send me a check. He's been really sweet to me since that day. I just wish he didn't have to work such long hours.

I left Maggie's store still talking to her and carrying a big bag of books. I admit I wasn't watching where I was going. I turned to head back to Joe's car, and plowed full speed into a solid wall of black. My bag of books went flying. The bag split, and books went everywhere. I almost fell straight into the street, but a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and kept me upright. I couldn't bring myself to look up through my embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I'm not usually this clumsy. It's been a bad week."

I started to bend down to reach for my books, but the arms around my waist pulled me up again. I looked up to find myself staring into his smiling brown eyes. I said his name softly. "Ram."

He smiled at me, flashing his warm caramel dimples. "Bonita. We have to stop running into each other like this." I could feel myself blush. It only made him smile brighter.

He let go of me and started to pick up some of the books that had scattered. I turned and started picking them up, too. When I turned back, I was surprised that he was holding one of the books as if contemplating the title. I held out my hand for the book, but he didn't even seem to notice me. "Ram?"

Saying his name seemed to snap him back from wherever he had gone. He grinned, sheepishly. "I am sorry, Bonita. I have not seen this book in years. I read this when I was a child. It is one of the reasons I joined the Army when I turned 18." I smiled at him as he handed me my copy of Starship Troopers. He looked at some of the other books I had gotten. "Bonita, I never would have guessed you were a science fiction fan."

My smile turned into a grin. "I can't help it." I told him. "I love reading Scifi and alternative histories. Part of the reason I became a teacher was so that I could share these worlds with people who were willing to listen." I looked down at the book he had given back to me. I tried to hand it back to him. "Ram, please take this. I never got to thank you properly for helping me the other day."

He smiled, but refused to take the book I offered. "No, thank you, Bonita. I still have my copy after all these years. It is at my mother's house. Now I have a good reason to visit with her to pick my copy up. She will be glad I came."

He handed me the books he had gathered. He looked like he was going to say something to me, but then changed his mind. "I have to go back to work, Bonita. Perhaps the next time we run into each other we can talk about books, ok?"

I laughed. "Hopefully the next time we run into each other we won't literally run into each other."

He laughed at that, too. "Bonita, you can run into me any way you'd like, any time you'd like."

I got back in the car more confused than ever. Joe obviously hates Ram, but I don't know why. Ram seems like such a nice person. What if he had just come out of the Bail Bonds office next to Maggie's bookshop? Joe said that he was a criminal, but somehow I just can't see it. Joe also said something about Rangeman. I think I need to look that up on the internet when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4 - bad day

**All of the characters that you know and love belong to JE. All mistakes are mine. As always, I would like to take a second to personally thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Y'all are the best, and your encouragement keeps me going!**

***Warning - a certain cop that we all know does NOT come off well in this chapter. Maybe he needs to go on a diet (wink wink)...**

**PS. Stupid Easy Pulled Pork is real. We usually have it once a month. It goes really well with Stupid Easy Peach Cobbler. I don't know if there's an actual name for the recipe, but it is Stupid easy to make. :-)**

I leafed through a ton of advertisements for watches before I hit pay dirt. Their web page is very professional, but not very informative. That doesn't stop me from reading what is there. My curiosity is piqued. Rangeman Security is a private security company based in Trenton, with offices in Boston, Atlanta, and Miami. They provide a wide range of services for home, business, and personal protection. They have an office on Haywood street. If this is where Ram works, I have no idea why Joe would call him a criminal. It would seem like the opposite would be true. I can easily picture him being a bodyguard, though. He has the type of build that says he works out regularly.

I shut down my laptop and try to decide which of my new books to read first. I suppose I could just get myself an e-reader, but I love the feel of a good old fashioned book in my hands. I reach for the book that Ram and I talked about, but can't bring myself to pick it up. Instead I grab Hammer's Slammers. It is another military scifi book, and I am instantly drawn in.

I was still curled up on the couch, lost in stories of Super tanks and distant worlds when the timer went off, indication that my lasagna was ready. I pulled it out of the oven and got the salad ready while it cooled. Dinner was on the table at 6:00, but there was no one else here to eat. I poured myself a glass of wine and decided to wait. By 6:30, half the wine was gone, and my lasagna was lukewarm. I got a plate for myself and a plate for Bob. We went to eat in the living room where we could watch tv. Bob was just as happy to eat there.

After I cleaned up my dinner dishes, I went back to reading, leaving the tv on just so that the house wasn't so quiet. Bob curled up next to me on the couch, happily full of lasagna. A little while later, Joe called to tell me that he was called out to a scene and that he was sorry he missed dinner. He wasn't sure when he was going to get home. I hid my disappointment, and told him that there was food in the fridge for him whenever he made it. I went to bed and dreamed of mercenaries.

When I woke up the next morning, I could tell that Joe had come home at some time during the night. His clothes from yesterday were thrown in the vicinity of the laundry hamper, and the towels were still damp from his shower. When I went downstairs, there was a note by the sink.

Cupcake,  
Dinner was great.  
Early meeting this morning.  
Already walked Bob  
Joe

Nothing I can do about it, I suppose. I washed Joe's dinner dishes and fixed myself a cup of coffee. After breakfast, I started my famous 'Stupid Easy Pulled Pork' and went out to face the day.

-oOo-

Joseph Morelli was not having a good day. He caught a gangland slaying the night before, so he was late for his meeting with Terri Gilman. During the morning meeting at work, his captain rode him hard about unnecessary overtime. Gayle was using his SUV, so he's had to drive around in his POS cop car all the time. Now, Robin Russell was leaning against his desk, showing no signs of leaving.

"C'mon, Joe. I've got some information you need, and I'm feeling a little uncooperative. I think I need some police brutality."

Joe knew he should have never mixed work and play, but Robin has a great body, and let him use it as his own personal Disneyland. At first it had been the perfect arrangement. She took care of him in ways that neither Terri nor Stephanie would ever consider. Now, however, she was getting too clingy. He'd been trying to let her down easy, but so far, she was not taking the hint.

"Cupcake, I really can't right now. I'm up to my ass in paperwork because of the gunfight at the OK corral last night, and Gayle's been pushing me to set a date for the wedding." Robin needed to be reminded that he was getting married. Even though their relationship has always been no strings, they agreed that it was over once one of them finally got hitched.

"You know, she might not be that interested in setting a date if she knew just how many cupcakes you're eating." Robin's tone was mildly threatening, and Joe could see the flash of jealousy in her eyes. Morelli gave her a hard look.

"You don't want to go there.", He warned. "I don't like threats, and you definitely won't like my response."

Robin immediately backed off. "She'll never hear it from me, Joe. I just need some me time. The girls miss you, but maybe they'll find someone else to play with."

Joe thought that sounded like a good idea to him. Just before he could say something, his captain walked out of his office and yelled, "Morelli, my office, NOW!"

Joe decided that he'd much rather get chewed out by his captain than continue this talk with Robin. "We'll talk later." He got up and went into the office.

-oOo-

I left my mother's house feeling better than I had in days. After she told me how sorry she was to hear about my car, we went shopping. First we went to look at cars. We went to the Chevy dealership and debated which Volt I was going to get with my insurance money. Our next stop was to look for wedding dresses. Every time I go to look at dresses, I know I'm in my happy place. We still haven't found 'the one' yet, but with the wedding almost a year away, I still have plenty of time. We got our save the date cards ordered today, which makes it seem all the more real. Mom has already booked the reception hall. Things are starting to move forward.

We were going to go to the bakery, but I am running out of time. I ask my mother if she wants to go with me tomorrow, but she has a doctor's appointment that she can't miss. I drop my mother off with a promise to call her soon. I have to stop at Giovichinni's to pick up some fresh rolls. I also get macaroni salad, potato salad and coleslaw. I have decided to make dinner an indoor picnic tonight.

Dinner was ready and on the table at 6:00 when Joe walked in the door. He looked worn out. Hopefully dinner will cheer him up a little, His hello kiss certainly made my day.

When he walked into the dining room, he smiled. I had the table covered in a cheery red checked tablecloth. Instead of having the dinner dishes arranged on the table, I had packed everything carefully in the picnic basket I picked up at my mother's. I looked up at him. "Would you care to join me for a picnic?"

He hugged me close. "Cupcake, that sounds like a great idea." I unpacked the basket, and we set about fixing ourselves pulled pork sandwiches.

After dinner, we moved to the living room with a couple of beers and settled in to watch the Mets game. I watched the tension leave him a little bit at a time, until he was almost completely relaxed. He asked me about my day. I told him about going shopping with my mother. I told him that I was still looking for the dress. I told him about the book I was reading, and his eyes glazed over. Joe is not a big reader. Around the 6th inning, he started getting playful. I took Bob for a walk so that we could go to bed as soon as the game was over.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ran over my Dogma

**This is once again my take on JE's world. She did the hard part by coming up with it, I just like to play here. All mistakes are mine, and the only thing I get from it is my own enjoyment. Oh, and the rush I get from all the reviews. Seriously, y'all are the best!**

The next day I didn't get out nearly as early as I usually do. I spent the morning lounging around and reading. As a result, I didn't get to the Tasty Pastry until the afternoon. If you're from the Burg, there is no other bakery. I talked to the manager about wedding cakes, and how early I had to order one. She gave me a book of designs to look over, and we made an appointment to have a tasting. I was just getting ready to leave, when he walked in. "Ram," I smiled, "are you following me?"

He smiled back at me. "If there was anybody in the world I would like to follow, it would be you, Bonita. I am, however, here on a mission of mercy." He turned to the counter and ordered 2 Boston Cream donuts. He turned back to say something to me when the unthinkable happened.

The door banged open and a guy ran in with a bandana over his mouth and a gun in his hand. He yelled, "Nobody move!" and turned towards the cash register.

I can't even begin to describe what happened next. As the guy was swinging the gun towards the cashier, Ram reached out as quick as a snake and grabbed the guy's gun, pointed it at the ceiling, and ripped it from his hand. Once he has disarmed the guy, he grabbed him by the back of the neck and slammed his face into the display case. The guy was on the floor unconscious in under 5 seconds. We all stared in shock as Ram flipped the guy over and cuffed him with a pair of handcuffs tucked into his belt.

Once he finished, he looked up at the cashier and told her to call the police. Then he looked over at me to see if I was ok. I finally regained the ability to speak. "Do you have any other super powers that I should know about?"

He smiled at me, showcasing his dimples. "I prefer not to do my own bragging." Holy hot flash, he should be registered as a lethal weapon.

I could hear a siren closing in on the bakery. This is the second time in two weeks that I've had the police show up somewhere I was. This is probably more interaction with the police than I had my entire life before Joe.

Robin Russel came in with her gun drawn. She seemed to take everything in at once, decided the threat was unconscious on the floor, and holstered her weapon. She looked over to where I was standing next to Ram, and smiled. "Gayle. You Ok?" Once she ascertained that I had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, she told me that I could go without making a statement. I was glad that she was willing to keep my name out of the reports. I'm sure I would catch a load of grief about it.

As I was driving home, Joe called and told me that he was going to pick up Pino's for dinner. It's nice to not have to cook every now and then. We were enjoying meatball subs when his phone rang. He walked into the kitchen to answer it. Moments later he came back into the dining room, kissed me on top of the head, and left.

I woke up the next morning wondering what was happening to my life. Two weeks ago I knew who I was and where I was headed. Everything has been spiraling out of control since Joe and I got engaged. I need to take charge again, and I think I need to start by thanking Ram and get him out of my system. I can be honest enough with myself that I've thought about him a lot since that day in the grocery store. I also need to find out why Joe has been so distant in the past few days. Asking Joe himself won't help. He'll tell me that everything is fine. I think that denial and avoidance are close friends of his.

I feel better for making a firm decision. Once I thank Ram for his help, I can concentrate my energies more fully on me and Joe. With that in mind, I get dressed and head out to find Rangeman.

There is no sign on the building that I think is Rangeman. It is a seven story brick office building surrounded by other similar office buildings. I park on the street and walk inside. The lobby is comfortable, but pretty much the same as any other office with one big exception. Instead of a standard receptionist, the biggest man that I have ever seen is sitting behind the counter. I am tempted to turn around and walk out the door, but I am already here, and I really don't want to embarrass myself any more than necessary.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" He has a surprisingly pleasant voice.

It takes me a few seconds to remember to speak. I ask to speak to Ramón. He asked me which one, and this time I ask for Ram. He picks up the phone, and in minutes Ram is standing in front of me in the lobby. "Bonita, I didn't expect to see you here."

I told him that I was there to see if he was available for lunch. He smiled and said yes. Then he asked me to stay here with Binkie while he went back upstairs for a moment. Binkie? He certainly didn't look like a Binkie. A few short minutes later Ram was back, and we headed out.

We walked to a pizza place named Shorty's. It didn't look as family friendly as Pino's, but Ram assured me that the pizza was great. After we ordered, Ram asked me why I asked him to lunch.

I told him the truth. "I wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for me in the last two weeks."

He seemed surprised. "Gayle, you do not need to thank me. I didn't do all that much."

"It may not seem like much to you, but it meant a lot to me, Ram."

He smiled, letting his dimples peek through. "Then you're welcome." Our waitress brought over our iced teas, and he steered the conversation to a safe topic. "So, which book did you read first?"

We spent the next hour talking. We talked about our favorite books. He told me about growing up in Newark, and I told him about growing up in Trenton. He told me about joining the Army, then Special Forces. The conversation was easy, and we were both enjoying ourselves. The pizza was every bit as good as he said it was. When the check came, he tried to take it, but I wouldn't have it. I told him that this was my way of thanking him.

While we were waiting for my change, someone walked up behind me and said to Ram, "Cal asked me to remind you that your shift starts in 20." I turned around, and saw the answer to so many questions. "Stephanie?"

She seemed equally surprised to see me. "Gayle?" She pulled out a chair and sat at our table. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take Ram to lunch to thank him for helping me." He smiled at me. He really does have great dimples.

Ram stood to leave. "Unfortunately, I have to go. Would you like me to walk you to your car, Gayle?"

I started to get up to walk with him, but Steph put her hand on my arm. "Stay with me for a few minutes?"

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, I really wanted to go with Ram. On the other, I think talking to Stephanie would answer a whole lot of questions I had. I turned to Steph to tell her I was going to leave, but Ram took my hand and said, "I do have to leave. Thank you for lunch, Bonita. I will talk to you another time." With that, he kissed my hand and left.

Stephanie watched him leave, then turned back to me. "I thought you're engaged to Joe?"

I was surprised that she was being so blunt. "I am. We're getting married when school lets out next June."

"Then what are you doing with Ram?"

I can't believe what she was saying. "Ram is a friend. I took him to lunch to thank him for helping me. Look, I can understand if you're upset because I'm marrying Joe, but really..."

Stephanie laughed at that. "Gayle, the only thing I can say to that is 'good luck'. Joe and I were never going to work. We wanted different things, and towards the end, I was over the whole 'Cupcake' thing."

I managed to squeak out, "Cupcake?"

She laughed again. "Yeah. He used to call me cupcake all the time. He told me that it was because I was soft and sweet."

"And good to eat." I finished the sentence with a sick feeling in my stomach.

She stopped and looked at me. "Oh, Gayle, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I told her. "He told me I was his cupcake." I started to tear up. I really didn't want to cry right now, though. "Do you know how many cupcakes there have been?"

She put her hand on mine. "Don't you think that's something you should talk about with Joe?"

"Every time we argue, he winds up leaving and going to work. Did he do that to you, too? Take calls all night and day from Terri Gilman?"

Stephanie got up and walked to the bar. She got a bag from the bartender that I assumed had her lunch in it. She came back to the table. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes."

She smiled, sadly. "Then come with me. I have something to show you."


	6. Chapter 6 - worth 1,000 words

**All of the old, familiar characters belong to Janet Evanovich. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for the phenomenal response to the last chapter. It really inspires me to keep going.**

***Warning - again, this chapter is very harsh to a certain police officer... Gayle's got some thinking to do...**

Stephanie and I walked back towards Rangeman. My mind was racing. I thought I knew Joe. Stephanie seemed to know what I was thinking. "I always thought that Joe was going to be the one to break out of the Morelli mold, you know?" I nodded, silently. All the Morelli men were known for drinking, fighting and chasing skirt. Joe doesn't drink or fight like the other men in his family, but apparently he still has a weakness for women.

We walked into the building. Stephanie told Binkie that she was taking me to Conference room 2, and led me to the elevator. Conference room 2 is apparently one of the smaller rooms, but still big enough for a table with six chairs. She made sure that I was comfortably seated at the head of the table, then asked me to wait here while she got something.

She came back a few minutes later with a bottle of water, a box of tissues, and a file folder. She sat next to me and placed the tissues and the water in front of me. "I don't really know you that well, Gayle, but I've known Joe for a long time. He can be a total ass, but he can also be a good man. The information in this folder was put together when I was dating him, so it's more than a year old. I don't think that much has changed, but you need to be the judge of that."

I looked at the folder like it was on fire. I'm sure the information in it would burn me. "Was this the reason that you and Joe broke up?"

"No. Joe and I were already broken up when I got this. Back then nobody knew if Carlos and I would get together, but the guys were worried that I would make the wrong decision without all of the facts. I think of all the guys that work here as the family I chose, and they act like I'm their baby sister. I don't think I was even supposed to know about this, but Lester let it slip when we were all down at Shorty's one night. I pretty much nagged him until he gave it to me." She slid the folder in front of me. "I'll be across the hall if you need me." With that, she walked out and closed the door.

I don't know how long I sat there looking at the folder. Part of me really didn't want to know what was in there. Finally, I opened it. The first few pages were a detailed report of the surveillance of 'Subject M'. Whoever had done this report had followed Joe around for a whole month without him realizing it. Without naming names except for 'Subject G', or 'Subject R', It gave explicit descriptions of who he was meeting, where he was meeting them, and what he was doing with them. He met with 'Subject G' almost every night at a seedy motel on Rte 1. Usually it was the two of them, and they engaged in sex, but occasionally, there were other people there, and business was discussed. It didn't take a giant leap of imagination to realize that 'Subject G' was Terri Gilman.

I didn't know who 'Subject R' was, but from the report, she was a total skank. According to the report, 'Subject M' would go to her apartment once a week to engage in rough sex. Reading "Subject M' in the same sentence as 'bondage' was making me physically ill, and when I read about the 'butt stuff, I put the report down and paced around the room until I knew I wasn't going to hurl. 'Subject R' really needed to learn how to close a curtain.

I finally sat down and continued reading the report. There were occasions where he would go to 'Subject P's apartment with dinner, and would leave late at night to meet 'Subject G'. I assumed that 'Subject P' was Stephanie. I can't imagine what she was thinking when she read this, and she's stronger than I am if she can still say that he can be a good man. The report was horrible. I think the worst part for me was when I read about Joe taking Terri on dates to romantic restaurants out of town. The only time he took me out to dinner was when we went to Pino's for dinner followed by a movie. Romantic is not the word I would use to describe a family pizza joint.

By the time I finished reading the report, the water was gone, and I had used half of the box of tissues. I put the report on the table, and picked up the next stack of papers. I thought the report was bad, but the pictures were worse. Now I know for certain who everyone in the report is. There are pictures of Joe and Terri eating candlelit dinners, and locked in passionate embraces. A few of them leaving the room at that horrible motel. You can tell by these pictures that there is love between the two. This is just so wrong.

The next set of pictures answered the question of who 'Subject R' is. Robin Russel, who I thought was a friend, obviously likes it rough, and doesn't care who sees it. These pictures leave nothing to the imagination, but there is no sense of closeness like in the Terri pictures. This is just down and dirty sex.

Since there are no pictures of 'Subject P', I know I was right in believing it was Stephanie. I put everything back in the folder and closed it. I didn't want to look at it anymore. I opened the door, and Stephanie looked up from the Laptop she was working on. She took in my appearance. "How are you doing?"

My throat was dry, but I managed to croak out, "I could use some more water."

She got up from the desk she was working at and got another bottle of water from the mini fridge. She came back into the conference room and handed me the water. She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"How can you say that he can be a good man?"

She thought about it for a moment. "It took me a while to get to a place where I could say that. I admit that when I saw that, I wanted to kill him, but there's always just a kernel of doubt. I couldn't help but think maybe I shared a little of the blame, too."

I was perplexed. "What do you mean?"

She put her hand on the file. "I loved Joe, but I didn't love him all the way. I was in love with Carlos, and a small part of me wondered if he didn't give all of himself to me because I couldn't give all of myself to him. I always hoped that if he found someone who loved him completely, that everything else would work itself out."

By this time we were both crying. She continued, "It didn't help that we grew up in the Burg. I was constantly being pressured to settle down and be a proper Burg wife, and he was being pressured to marry a 'Burg girl' and start a family. The idea of us together made our families happier than we made ourselves."

I opened the folder and took a picture out. "Do you think that might be part of the problem, too?" I laid the picture of Joe and Terri in front of her. "Is it possible that he's in love with someone that he can't have?"

Stephanie picked up the picture and looked at it. "Damn. I missed that." She looked at me. "He really does look like he loves her, doesn't he?" I nodded. "Could you imagine what that would be like? His family would never accept her, her family would never accept him, and it would kill his career. It's very Romeo and Juliet in a sick and twisted sort of way. It still doesn't excuse this, but it makes it a little more understandable."

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. At Steph's "Come in", the door opened and the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen walked in. He looked at us both and focused on Stephanie. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Babe?"

Stephanie immediately brightened. "Gayle, this is Carlos. Carlos, this is my friend, Gayle. We were talking about girl stuff."

He looked at the folder on the table and the picture still in front of Stephanie. "Girl Stuff?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, girl stuff. Do you want to chat about emotions? I'll get some more tissues if you'd like."

He smiled back at her. "Ok, girl stuff. Ella just brought dinner up when you're ready to go. I'll be on 5, waiting." She got up and kissed him before he left.

I looked at the time. I was shocked to see that it was already 5:30. I sent Joe a text that I was going to my mother's house. I didn't want to deal with this yet. I slid the folder back to her. "It's late, and I have some thinking to do. I'm going to head to my mother's house. As much as this sucked, thank you for telling me."

Stephanie pulled me into a hug. "You're welcome to stay here for dinner. Ella is a fabulous cook. I told her that I want to be her daughter when I grow up."

I smiled for the first time in hours. "No, thank you. I really do have a lot to think about."

She walked me back down the stairs and out to my car. I asked her, "Is there something in the water there that makes all the guys that hot? If you could bottle it, you'd make a fortune."

She laughed at that. "I think they have to show their winning ticket for the genetic lottery when they have their job interviews. Just remember, Ram is one of the guys I consider family." She was smiling when she said it, so I didn't think she meant anything by it.

Nobody was home when I got to my mother's house. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a sandwich. I took it upstairs to my old bedroom, where it sat untouched. What was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7 - whispers in the dark

**No matter how hard I try, the characters you know and love all belong to Janet Evanovich. I'll own up to the mistakes, though. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they make it all worth doing, even the mistakes. :-)**

The next morning, I went downstairs to find my mother making breakfast. She asked me, "Did you and Joe have a fight? He came here to talk to you last night, but you were sleeping." I know my mother means well, but she is just as wired into the Burg grapevine as everyone else is. The last thing I need right now is for the gossip to start.

I still didn't know what I was going to say to Joe, and I really didn't want to tell my mother. "I just needed some alone time. I've been feeling pretty stressed lately."

My mother set a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Well, don't let it get to you, dear. Everything will work out in the end." I picked at my food until I ate enough that my mom wouldn't worry, she had let the subject drop too easily.

I decided to go to the beach for the day. I can spend the day absorbing some much needed sun and think without worrying about who I was going to run into. I made a call and arranged for a rental car for the day. I didn't want to be in Joe's car. I packed my beach bag and headed to Belmar Beach. Belmar has everything I need, without as many arcades and amusements as Point Pleasant. Sand, surf, and boardwalk without the huge crowds sounded just about right to me. I let my mother know where I was going but I needed privacy right now.

When I got to the beach, I staked out a piece of sand, and put on some sunscreen so that I could lay out. The ocean air is a balm on my frayed nerves. I know that I can't marry Joe. There is no longer any trust there. I have to move out of his house. I guess that means that either tomorrow or the next day, I have to start apartment hunting again. The thought doesn't depress me as much as it should.

I decide that I need to take some time to figure out what I want in order to move forward with my life. Joe was my dream man for as long as I can remember. It really sucks that the dream does not hold up to reality. I'm really mad at Joe.

Before I left to head home, I drove over to a women's clinic in Toms River. I was mortified by the thought, but there was no way I was not going to have myself checked out. There was also no way I could go to one close to home. I had no desire to run into someone I know. They took blood samples and promised to call me with the results, but otherwise gave me a clean bill of health. I cried through the whole exam.

It was late enough by the time I got back to Joe's house that it was starting to get dark. Once again there was no one home when I got there. I let Bob outside to take care of business while I walked around the house aimlessly, remembering how happy we had been here just a few short weeks ago. It all seemed so far in the past now, that I wondered if any of it was real.

I thought about what Stephanie had said to me, and I thought about those horrible pictures. I'm pretty sure that Joe couldn't give all of himself either, but I don't know if he would never admit it. I settled in. The sooner he gets home, the sooner we can get this over with. I don't really want to fight. I've always been the quiet girl who didn't cause any problems. These last two weeks have been sheer chaos for me.

I sat in the dark and waited for him to come home. I thought he was the perfect man, the perfect lover, the perfect friend. Maybe he was, just not mine. I wonder if he even realizes what he's doing to himself and everyone around him. I put Bob in the basement so that we could have this time to ourselves. We need to be honest with one another, without any distractions. Finally the front door opens and he walks in. I watch him walk past me and head towards the stairs. I call out to him. "Joe?" He freezes at the foot of the stairs.

"Cupcake? What are you doing down here in the dark?"

I still do not turn on the light. I think that the truth will be easier if we can't really see each other. If this conversation goes the way I think it will, there will be tears and pain, perhaps for both of us. It will be better in the dark. "Please sit down, Joe. We need to talk."

He turns to me. "Did you fuck him?" The accusation hurts. I'm sure that he meant to land the first verbal blow. I could throw the same angry words back at him, but I am not going to let him get the conversation off track right from the start.

"Joe, there has been no one but you since we started dating. I don't even know who you think "Him" is, but I have been completely faithful to you. Now please sit down." I do know who Joe is referring to, but he has nothing to do with this conversation, and I'm not going to start a fight.

Reluctantly, he sits on the other end of the couch. I take a breath for courage. "I love you, Joe. I have since I was about 8 years old."

He sighs. "I love you too, cupcake." For a moment, I wonder if he is talking to me or Stephanie. It doesn't matter. In fact, that's another reason why it's dark. He needs to let go of both me and her.

The silence has stretched on too long. "You love her more, though."

He sits up a little straighter. "Cupcake, I don't..."

I shake my head. "Please don't. I grew up here, too. I know the expectations. Grow up, go to school or join the military, come home, marry someone from the neighborhood, and raise a family until they're old enough to ship you off to a nursing home. Joe, I've listened to that same song my whole life. I can't come in second anymore, and neither should you."

Joe exploded off of the couch and paced the living room like a caged tiger. "Yeah? Well she left ME! I would have married her in a heartbeat. We would have been perfect together."

"She never left you, Joe."

He stopped pacing and turned to me. "Yes, she did. She left me for that damned Cuban bastard. Flipped the whole neighborhood the bird and gave me a swift kick in the balls on her way out the door."

"I'm not talking about Stephanie. She was an obsession. She was always the prize in a contest you couldn't win. She was everything your mother wanted for you. She was the neighborhood girl from a neighborhood family. Her mother was just as bad pushing her to get married and start a family of her own. My mother is just as bad as well. Stephanie tried for a while to be what everyone else wanted, we all did. She had the courage to stand up for herself. But even she isn't the one you love."

Joe sat down on the couch again. I think he was surprised that I saw that deeply into him. "What makes you think I didn't love Stephanie, or that I don't love you?"

"I know you did love her. I know you do love me. I also know you weren't in love with either one of us. We were both what you were supposed to have, not what you really wanted. It's why you called us both Cupcake. Hell, Joe, I bet you called them all Cupcake. None of us were real. We were the dessert you had after you've already had dinner."

Joe was still having problems accepting that this was true. "You've always been real to me."

"No, I haven't. Cupcakes just aren't all that filling, are they? There's only one girl that's always been real for you, and I'm pretty sure she loves you, too."

Joe ran his hand through his hair. "Who do you think loves me?"

"The same girl that waits for you every night in that horrible little godforsaken hotel on Rte 1. She takes whatever pieces of you that you can give her. She's been there for you even though you proposed to two other women. She's the one you really want, Isn't she? Isn't it time you were there for her?"

"It's not that easy." he said. "I'm a cop and she's a mob princess. She's not from the Burg. Her family will never accept a cop, and the department will never accept her. If I married her, I could kiss any hope of ever getting promoted goodbye."

I took his hand in mine. "Joe, love is never easy. You've just got to be willing to fight for it. Is it worth sacrificing your happiness for a job? You have to put yourself first. Are you ready to do that? Are you strong enough to flip the neighborhood the bird and go after what you want?"

"What about us? Shouldn't you be fighting for us?"

It was my turn to sigh. "If I thought that I was the love of your life, I would fight like hell to keep you. I'll always love you, Joe."

"What will happen to you?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll need a little time to find a place of my own. I think I have to figure out what I want before I can fight for it. I think I'd like to stand up on my own first. Do you mind if I stay here until I can find an apartment or something?"

"You can stay here for as long as you need to."

It feels like a weight has already been lifted from my shoulders. I think we'll both be ok. "Thank you, Joe."

He kissed my hand. "I love you, Gayle. You know that, right?"

I smiled. "I love you too, Joe. In fact, I love you enough to set you free. What happens next is up to you."


	8. Chapter 8 - Candyland

**All the characters you know and love still belong to JE. Even the ones you know and don't necessarily love. All mistakes are mine. I felt it was only right as Gayle's sister to show up and lend my moral support... Hahahahaha.**

It turns out that Joe makes a pretty good roommate. Part of that may be because we hardly see each other. When we do, there is no pressure. The day after we had our talk, I went and looked at a few apartments. The ones that I found in my price range were depressingly small. That evening, as I was driving to Pino's to pick up some dinner, I saw a For Sale sign in front of a small house, which got me thinking.

The next day, I went to a real estate office to speak to an agent. She showed me a couple of listings that were in my price range. As I was leafing through the listings, I found the perfect place. It was one half of a duplex right on Hamilton Avenue. Both halves were white, and it looked so pretty in the pictures. It was only a short walk to the school that I teach at. It was also close enough that I could walk to Maggie's bookstore. It would take almost all of my savings to afford the down payment, but in the end it would cost less than renting.

We drove over to take a look at the house and I fell in love. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, hardwood floors, and a small yard. It even has a small detached garage facing Culbertson Ave. The first floor is the living room, dining room and kitchen. The second floor had a spacious master bedroom with a small sitting room. The third floor had two smaller bedrooms and a shared bath. It was light and airy, and by the time we finished walking through it, I knew it was the one.

We went back to the agent's office and filled out the paperwork to put an offer on the house. My hands were shaking as I signed the agreement, but I don't know if that was fear or excitement. The agent told me that the owner had 48 hours to respond, but she thought I put in a good offer, and seemed hopeful that it would be accepted. There was some paperwork that I needed to gather for the mortgage application, so I headed to my mother's house to get it.

I got halfway to my mother's house when my heart sank. In my excitement over the possibility of a new house, I forgot that I haven't spoken to my mother since Joe and I called off our engagement. Even though we decided not to tell anyone, I'm sure that by now news of my house hunting has reached every corner of the Burg.

Sure enough, as soon as I walked through the door my mother called for me to come into the kitchen. "Gayle, I just got off the phone with Joyce Bibiaki. She said that she saw you with a real estate agent this morning looking at a house on Hamilton."

I sat down at the table. "Yes, mom, That was me. I found a great little house that I decided to buy."

She looked confused. "Is Joe selling his Aunt Rose's house? I thought you liked it there."

It was easier to just get it out there. "No, mom, Joe isn't selling his house. We're not getting married."

"What do you mean you're not getting married? We already have the VFW hall booked."

"Mom, Joe and I have had a long talk about this, and we've decided that we're not going to get married."

My mother stopped what she was doing and sat down at the table. "Honey, what happened? Did you and Joe have a fight? I know you've been under a bit of stress lately, but you shouldn't rush to cancel all of your plans. Who will take care of you?"

A bit of stress. That's one way to put it. "Mom, I want to take care of me. I'll always care about Joe, but it's not going to work out."

"But what will I tell the neighbors?"

"Tell them it's none of their business." My mother looked scandalized by the thought. "What happened between me and Joe is just that, between me and Joe. I'm ok with it, and he's ok with it, and that's all that matters."

"Well, I think I'll just hold on to the reservation for the hall for a while, in case you two change your minds. Just think about it."

I know there's no way she's going to change her mind right now, so I'm not going to bother trying. "I love you, mom."

I went upstairs to my room to get some of my paperwork. When I moved in with Joe, I didn't need to bring this stuff with me, and I'm glad my mom let me keep it here. Once I was armed with bank statements and tax forms, I headed out again. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, my mom was waiting for me. She handed me a piece of paper. "Call your uncle Brian. He's a loan officer at the Bank. I'm sure he'll help you."

I gave her a hug. "Thanks, mom."

I called my uncle as soon as I got back to Joe's house. He asked me a ton of questions, then told me to come down to the bank to fill out some paperwork. By the time I got there, he had already gotten my credit report. He told me that based on the information I gave him, I was pre-approved for the mortgage. We filled out enough forms that I think I might have signed my first born child over to the bank. The only thing I was waiting for now was to hear back from the seller. I called my sister Sheila to see if she was interested in going out to dinner. We made plans to meet at Rossini's.

When we got to the restaurant, the parking lot was almost full. I was afraid we would have to wait for a table, but the hostess seated us right away and told us that there was a party in the back room. Sheila excused herself to use the restroom. I think she was going to check out the party. I love her, but she can be pretty nosy.

She started right up as soon as she got back to the table. "So, what's up? Mom's having a fit. She told me that you're not getting married, and went house hunting."

I laughed a little. "You already know the whole story, then. What's going on in the back room?"

She wasn't going to let my change of topic slide. "Not until you spill. Ever since we were little I've been listening to you going on about 'Joe this' and 'Morelli that'. What happened?"

I sighed. "I really don't want to be the new darling of the Burg grapevine. All I will say is that I think I may have had rose colored glasses on when it came to Joe. It wasn't going to work out between us, and it's better that we found out before the wedding."

My sister patted my hand. "Ok. I won't pry any more. When you're ready, call me and we'll get our drunk on. Now, either Wrestlemania is coming to town and the advance scout is dining here to discuss where they're going to be headquartered, or Arnold Schwarzenegger decided to move back to Austria and these guys are holding a wake here. I have seriously never seen so many huge guys dressed in black before." I perked up a little, but really what are the odds?

It turned out that the odds were better than I thought. Sheila and I were Just finishing up our dinner when Stephanie walked up to our table. "Gayle? I thought I saw you. How are you doing?"

I gave her a smile and motioned her to sit with us. "I'm good. I'm sure by now you found out that I put an offer in on a house, and I'm looking forward to moving in and getting ready for the new school year."

She nodded. "My mother called me today after she talked to Emily Beeber who heard from Betty Szajack who talked to Joyce Bibiaki who told her that she saw you on Hamilton Ave looking at houses today." She rolled her eyes. She's been the subject of the grapevine more often than most people, and she hates it. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, why don't you come with me. We're having a party in the back room for Tank's birthday, and the girls are way outnumbered by the boys."

Sheila looked like she was ready to leap from her chair at the chance to go in there. "I don't want to intrude. We've already finished our dinner, besides, I've never even met Tank." Sheila looked like she was ready to pout.

Stephanie waived away my concerns. "Actually, that's perfect. They're just about to bring out the cake. Come on. Meet the guys. What can it hurt?"

Just then a larger than life black woman walked out of the back room and looked around. I don't think I've ever seen hot pink spandex worn quite that way, but it seemed to work for her. She zeroed in on Stephanie and said, "Hey, white girl. Get your skinny ass back in here. Ranger won't let them bring the cake in until you're back."

Stephanie laughed and said, "I'll be right there." She turned back to me and said, "Come on. It'll be fun." My sister was all but bouncing in her seat, and I knew I was going to lose. Our waitress came over to our table, and Stephanie asked her to add our check to the Rangeman tab. She refused to even listen when I protested. She just grabbed my hand and started walking towards the back room. "We'd better hurry up. You don't want to keep Lula waiting."

We walked into the back room, and I could see what my sister meant. These guys really were well built. Most of them were standing around talking and drinking beer. I get the impression that they don't sit still too often. Stephanie led us to the man she had introduced me to as Carlos. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "We were just about to send a search party out for you, babe."

She laughed and kissed him. "I saw Gayle and her sister Sheila having dinner. I hope you don't mind that I invited them in for cake."

"Of course not, babe." He turned his attention to us. He shook my hand and said, "Gayle, it's good to see you again." Then he turned to my sister. "you must be Sheila. It's a pleasure to meet you." When he shook her hand, I thought she was going to pass out.

Stephanie introduced us to some of the other men while Carlos went to tell them they could bring in the cake. The first one we met was Tank. He certainly lived up to his name. Carlos, Binkie, and Ram are all big men, but this guy is a mountain. We wished him a happy birthday, and Stephanie took us to meet some more of the guys.

It was obvious that she cares about all of the guys. It was just as obvious that they are all smitten with her. I don't think I'll ever remember all the names she threw out to me. When we were about halfway through the room, I saw him.

He was standing a little further in the room talking to a guy with sandy brown hair. He must have felt me staring at him, because he stopped talking and looked straight at me. At his friends questioning look, he smiled and made his way towards us. "Bonita, I didn't know you also knew Tank." He took my hand and kissed my cheek.

I could feel myself start to blush. "I didn't until just now. I was having dinner with my sister when Stephanie saw us." I introduced Ram to my sister.

Ram introduced us to his friend Lester. Les shook my hand, and then kissed my sister on the cheek. I think that's the first time I have ever seen my sister rendered speechless. I checked to make sure she wasn't drooling. Before we could say anything else, the staff wheeled an enormous cake out and Stephanie coaxed everyone into singing "Happy Birthday" to Tank.

Everyone started to migrate towards the tables. Ram and Les led us to a table on the side of the room. While they cut and served the cake, Carlos stood to speak. "I want to thank everybody for coming tonight. I also want to thank Stephanie for putting this together. Tank has been my right hand, my friend, and my brother for more years than I ever thought possible. I look forward to many more. Happy Birthday, my friend." The men around us shouted something that sounded like hoo-ah, and everybody drank.

Tank stood, quickly said, "Thank you" and sat.

The four of us ate cake and talked for about an hour until the party started to break up. I think at one point my sister gave Lester her phone number, but I'm not sure. Ram walked us out to our cars. Before he turned to leave, he kissed my hand and said, "Good night, Bonita. I wish you well." I must have sighed, because he smiled, flashing his dimples, before he left.

As soon as I got home, my phone started ringing. I looked at my caller ID, and saw that it was Sheila. No sooner had I answered when she said, "Holy Moly! I had no Idea that you held the key to Man Candyland! We're going to have to go out more often!"

I felt a little weird talking to her about this in Joe's house, so I asked her if I could talk to her tomorrow. She agreed, and I promised to stop by her apartment for lunch.

**A/N - See, I even gave myself a prize... ;-)**

**As another note... if you're pinterested, I pinned tank's cake... /spiffytgm/plum-diamond**


	9. Chapter 9 - Home sweet home

**Even after all this time, the characters you know still belong to JE. All mistakes are again mine. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You really know how to make a girl smile.**

The next morning, I got a call from the real estate agent. My offer has been accepted. I am now one step closer to being a homeowner. I told her that I had gone to the bank and have been approved for a mortgage. She told me that they agreed to a closing at the end of the month, so she promised to get an appointment to have the house inspected. After I hung up the phone, I did a little happy dance. If I can close on the house by the end of the month, that will give me three weeks to get everything settled in and prepare for the new school year. I'm excited for this.

I went to Pino's, picked up meatball subs and headed to my sister's apartment. She practically dragged me into the kitchen where I sat down while she got plates for lunch. As soon as she sat at the table with me, she said, "I need details. Where did you meet those guys?"

I started at the beginning. I told her about meeting Ram when my car blew up and my fight with Joe. I told her how he seemed to be working longer hours ever since we announced our engagement. I told her about running into Ram at the bookstore and the Tasty Pastry. She loved the fact that I found out where he worked, and went there to take him to lunch. Then I told her about my talk with Stephanie.

She was horrified. "That PIG!" she yelled. She had some truly inventive ideas as to how she would like to extract revenge on my behalf. Part of me was really glad I had a sister who would stand up for me like that. Another part of me was afraid that she might actually do something she was suggesting.

I took a deep breath. "Sheila, calm down. I broke up with Joe as soon as I learned about it. I'm not going to marry him, and I found out this morning that I'm going to be buying a house to move in to. All the tests came back clean..."

"What tests?" Crap. I told her about my trip to the clinic, and I could see tears start to gather in her eyes. She jumped up and hugged me. "Oh, Gayle, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I wish you would have called me. He really deserves to be hurt for that."

I gladly accepted the comfort she was offering. "No. I just want to move on. I had a long talk with him, and I just want to get on with my life." She knows me well enough to let it go at that. I'll have to keep an eye on her, though. She has a wicked glint in her eye. At the moment, I think she has something evil planned for him. Hopefully, I can get her to forget about it.

"So, tell me more about Ram." She sat back down in front of her sub. "Mighty fine looking if you ask me. I bet he could help you forget all about that pig." I snorted. I told her what I did know about him and where he works She just about busted a gut laughing when I told her that he works with Stephanie. "So the most important question is, when are you going to sleep with him?"

She laughed at the shocked look on my face. I sputtered out, "I barely even know him."

She seemed to like this idea, though. "Come on. You've known him for two weeks. You keep bumping into him all over town. The jackass is out of the picture. I've seen what he looks like, and I saw the way you two looked at each other last night. What's the problem?"

My protests fell on deaf ears. The more she talked about it, the more she thought it was a good idea. I changed the subject. "I got my insurance check today, I was thinking about going to the dealership and getting a new car."

This started a lengthy discussion about what kind of car to get. I told her I was going for a new Volt, and she laughed at me again. She told me that since I would be walking to school for the most part, I should get a car that's fun.

I left her apartment with a lot to think about. I really did need to get a new car, though, So I drove out to the Chevy dealership in Princeton. As I was walking through the lot, a shiny red car caught my eye. This was the kind of car my sister would drive. I walked over to it. I could picture myself driving to the beach in it. It wasn't nearly as efficient as the Volt, but I won't be driving it to and from school. The best part is that since it is a used car, my insurance check will cover the cost. I walked in the door and asked to take a test drive. Once we got back, we filled out the paperwork. Now I have a car and a home. Things are starting to look up.

After I finished filling out paperwork, I returned the rental car and their courtesy shuttle brought me back to the dealership and my new baby. Next, I went shopping. I found a few pieces of furniture so that my new house wouldn't be empty, and arranged to have it delivered after the closing. It was early evening by the time I made it back to Joe's house. I was pulling up just as he was leaving to go somewhere. He stopped and stared. "What is that?"

I smiled. "It's a car. I just got it with the insurance money from the last one."

He was walking around it, looking it over. "That's not a car, that's a statement. What kind of engine does it have?"

"One that goes vroom?" He laughed at that. The truth is, I kind of agree about the car making a statement. Instead of the Volt that I had been looking to get, I got myself a fire engine red convertible Camaro. It drives fast and looks beautiful, but I have no idea what size the engine is. "Really, Joe, I have no idea. It's a car. It's shiny and pretty and it's all mine." He had that look that all guys get when they see a great car. I could almost imagine him asking me to borrow it. I got slightly nauseous at the thought of him using my new car to pick up skanks. He is never touching the keys. Eventually he shook it off and left. Maybe I will let my sister put Rogaine in Joe's hand lotion.

Over the next week, I filled my days with things I needed to do to get ready to move into my new house. There were a couple of rooms that I wanted to paint, and all kinds of little things that I need to buy. Pretty soon there is only a small path from the door to the guest bed that I'm staying in.

Two days before the closing, I ran into Stephanie at the Tasty Pastry. She asked me how the house hunting was going. I told her that I was closing on the Hamilton Ave house on Friday. She asked me if I was going to be moving that day. I told her that I was going to paint and wait for the furniture delivery, so I would most likely be moving my things over on Saturday.

Friday got here sooner than I thought it would. I met the real estate agent at the house for the final walkthrough, then we headed over to the Title agency to sign my life away. I think they may have gotten dibs on my second child. An hour later I had the keys to my new home. I already had the paint and supplies in my trunk, so I headed straight back to it.

When I got to the house, there was a basket on the front porch. I carried it inside and set it on my new counters. There was a card from Rangeman Security with a note that said: Stay safe in your new home. Inside the basket there was a fire extinguisher, a nightlight, a rechargeable flashlight, and little nonslip bathtub decals. What a great marketing idea. I took each item out and looked at it. In the bottom of the basket, there was a copy of Ray Bradbury's The Illustrated Man. I know Ram put it there, and my heart melted at the thought.

Fortunately, there were only two rooms that I wanted to paint, I finished taping them off when my furniture arrived. I now have a couch, a dining room table, and a beautiful king sized bed with a hammered copper headboard and footboard. By the time I finished painting, it was getting late. I ran back to Joe's house to get a change of clothes and my new sheets. Tonight I was spending the night in my new home.


	10. Chapter 10 - Getting better all the time

**Once again, all the characters you know come from Janet Evanovich. All the mistakes are mine. Thank you all so much for the reviews and encouragement, it means a LOT to me! Anna, I'm still trying to figure that out... :-)**

Moving day started out Jersey hot, and promised to be a scorcher by the afternoon. It was the kind of day where you just want to head to the beach, but I had far more important things to do. I showered and headed downstairs for breakfast. Just as I started to enjoy my first cup of coffee there was a knock at my door. I was expecting my sister to help me move, but I never expected her to be on time.

I was shocked when I opened the door to find Stephanie there holding a Tasty Pastry box. She held it out and said, "Happy moving day!" I laughed and invited her in.

I showed her around my new house, then we went into the kitchen for coffee and donuts. I thanked her for the welcome basket, which she waved off.

She asked me, "So, do you have a lot of stuff to move over?"

"The guest room at Joe's is filled from one end to the other with boxes and bags of stuff. My sister is coming over, once she wakes up, to help me move. Hopefully we'll have everything over here by this evening."

She smiled. "Would you like an extra set of hands?"

"I'm not going to turn down any help, but you don't have to. I'm sure you have better things to do today."

She just shrugged. "Not really. Carlos had to go to Atlanta to handle some things at the office there, and there was nothing for me at the Vinnie's, so I don't have anything else going on right now."

Just then the front door opened and my sister called out, "Hey. Tell me you ditched the Volt and that shiny Acura out front is yours."

I laughed. "Hey, yourself. Come on back to the kitchen. I did ditch the Volt, but I'm pretty sure the Acura is Stephanie's." Stephanie nodded as my sister came in and helped herself to a donut. I told my sister that my car was in the garage out back. We agree to meet at Joe's house so that we have all three cars to load up. I already told Joe that we were going to be moving my stuff today and that we didn't need his help, so he's spending the day with his brother Anthony.

I took my time on the short drive over. I wanted to make sure that my sister was already there so she could get the full impact of the new car. She and Stephanie were standing by her car when I pulled up. The look on her face was priceless. I cut the engine and climbed out. I spread my arms and said, "What do you think?"

She walked over to the car and smiled. "New, improved house, new improved car, all you need now is a new, improved man and you're all set." We all laughed at that and headed towards the house. There was a note stuck to the door:

Bob's in the Basement,

Call if you need anything

Joe

I took a moment, then unlocked the door. We went upstairs. As soon as we walked in the guest bedroom, Stephanie said, "It's a good thing I called for reinforcements. They should be here any minute."

As we were loading the first round of boxes into our cars, two more black SUV's pulled up. The first car had Binkie and yet another really large guy. This one had a flaming skull tattooed on his forehead. Then the doors to the second SUV opened, and Ram and Lester stepped out. I shook Binkie's hand while Stephanie introduced me to Cal. Lester kissed me on the cheek, and Ram did the same. Between the guys and all the vehicles we had now, I was sure that we would be able to do this in one trip. My day was looking better. I looked at everyone and said, "I appreciate the help, but you don't have to do this for me." I was getting a little choked up.

Lester saved the day by flashing me a huge smile. "Believe me, Gayle, this is more our pleasure than you can possibly know."

We all went upstairs and grabbed boxes. On one trip, I saw my sister come out of Joe's bathroom. She grinned and said, "Did you know that Joe's dandruff shampoo is the exact same color as his toothpaste?" I laughed and shook my head. I don't want to know.

In no time at all we got everything loaded and ready to go. I took my key to Joe's house off the key ring and left it on the kitchen counter. I said goodbye to Bob and locked the door on my way out.

We unloaded everything at my house with no problem, and I found an added bonus to having these guys here. The first thing that was unpacked was my stereo, and I put on some good dance music while they assembled my furniture. I ordered pizza for everyone, and pretty soon it was more like a party than I had expected. Binkie had desk duty, so he and Cal left after I thanked them for helping.

Lester asked me if I had new locks for the doors. I told him no and asked, "Why would I need new locks?"

It was Stephanie who answered. "Gayle, you have no idea who might have keys to this house. For all you know, the previous owner gave a key to Joyce Barnhardt so she could drop by anytime with her trained dogs." We all shuddered at the thought.

Lester offered to go pick up some new locks for me. He stopped my protest by telling me that is was his housewarming present to me. When he asked my sister to go with him, I knew the fight was lost.

Stephanie offered to clean up our lunch mess while Ram and I went to hook up my entertainment center. Once that was done, I took a look around. In one day, my house was now looking more like a home. Everything but my clothes was already unpacked and put away. I still had furniture to buy, but all of the essentials were there. I could take my time getting the smaller things. My grandmother's paintings were on the walls. The bookshelf in my sitting room was filled. I even had my statues displayed on the shelves Cal had put together for me. These guys are simply amazing.

I turned to Ram. "I couldn't have done all of this without you. Is there any way I can thank you?"

He smiled. "You can have dinner with me tonight."

It took me all of two seconds to decide. I smiled back at him. "I would like that."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I will pick you up at eight."

It may have been a light kiss, but it made my knees weak. I stood there dazed for a second. We pulled away just as Stephanie came in saying, "I think we're all done here, but Les isn't back yet."

I laughed. "If I know my sister, he won't be back for a while. You guys get going, and I'll make sure he gets home."

Ram took my hand, gave me another quick kiss and said, "I'll see you tonight." I was still smiling when he left.

I gave Stephanie a big hug. "Thank you so much for helping today. I'd still be unpacking next week if it wasn't for you."

She hugged me back. "You're welcome. You know I heard Joe went to Marsilio's last night with Terri Gilman."

We both smiled at that. "Who knows, maybe they'll get it right this time."

She laughed. "Have fun tonight."

I looked at the door Ram left through. "I really think I will."

I was busy upstairs putting away clothes when Les finally got back. My sister was nowhere to be seen, but she had texted me, so I wasn't worried. I watched him work while we chatted. I'm sure he's a nice guy once you get to know him. Before I knew it, I had new locks on my front and back doors. He gave me the keys for them and was on his way. I went back upstairs to try to figure out what to wear tonight.

**A/N - the color of Head & Shoulders shampoo matches the color of Plus + White toothpaste almost exactly. If you mix just enough, someone (theoretically) would look like they were foaming at the mouth while they brushed their teeth... Not that I would know...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Your mother knows all

**Sorry for taking so long to get this posted. RL has a habit of getting in the way when you least expect it to. Anyway, Happy belated Mother's Day to all the moms out there! Hope you had a great day!**

**As always, all the characters you know and love belong to Janet Evanovich. All the mistakes belong to me. I get to keep Gayle, too! :-)**

I never realized how much clothes I owned until I tried to find the perfect outfit for my date with Ram. I finally settled on a silky green sundress with strappy heeled sandals. The skirt swirled when I moved, and the color brought out the green in my hazel eyes. I tried putting my hair up, but I thought it looked too stuffy. I wound up leaving it down and curling it softly around my face. By the time I finished my makeup it was almost 8:00. I was unbelievably nervous as I headed downstairs.

At exactly 8:00, Ram knocked on my door. I opened the door and could only stare. If I had thought he was handsome before, he was full-blown amazing tonight. He was wearing charcoal colored slacks, and a light brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up his arms and the top buttons undone. The color of his shirt highlighted the warm caramel color of his skin. The cut of the shirt accentuated his muscles. I really wanted to run my hands across his chest. He was simply breathtaking. Fortunately my Burg manners kicked in without me having to think about it, and I invited him in.

He smiled, flashing me with his dimples, and kissed my hand. "Gayle, you look beautiful. We only have a few minutes. I don't want to miss our reservation."

I can't remember the last time I've gone on a date that required reservations. Date nights with Joe involved nothing heavier than going out to Pino's rather than calling for delivery. Once we started living together, even that ground to a halt since I was cooking him dinner. I grabbed my purse and we left. Sitting in front of my house was the sexiest car I have ever seen. It is a Mercedes SLK55, black paint with black rims, and probably costs about what I make in a year, maybe a little more. Ram opened the passenger door for me, and helped me get settled into the plush leather seat.

We drove across the bridge to Pennsylvania. He took me to the Washington Crossing Inn, Which is a historic colonial house built on the site where Washington crossed the Delaware River. Our dinner was wonderful. I don't think I have ever seen a meal so elegantly presented. After dinner, we took a moonlit stroll along the bank of the river. It was a warm night, and the stars were brilliant against the night's velvet background.

I told Ram about the places I would like to travel to. Other than trips to Disney World when i was younger, I haven't really been anywhere else. When I asked him if there was anywhere he would go, he smiled sadly and told me that right now he was exactly where he wanted to be. We started to go back to his car. About halfway there, I stopped walking. He turned to me, and I took both of his hands. "I want to thank you, Ram. This has been a wonderful evening."

He released one of my hands, and reached out to cradle my face. I leaned into his touch. Our lips met in a soft kiss, and he pulled me into his arms. I am surrounded by the heat of his skin and the strength in his arms, but he holds me gently. I slide my hands around his waist and up the hard expanse of his back. He growled low in his throat and deepened our kiss. He tastes like heaven. He pulled away from my mouth and tucked me into his chest. I can feel the racing of his heart as he slows his breathing. After we have both calmed down a bit, we continued walking back to his car.

I spent the drive back to my house thinking about our kiss. I'm glad we did it in public, because I have no doubt that if he had waited until we were at my house, I would have asked him to stay the night. Ram seems content to hold my hand and allow the quiet to fill the interior of his car.

We got back to my house far too soon. Once Ram parked, he walked around the car and opened my door to help me out. He walked me to my door and waited while I unlocked it. I was reluctant to open the door and end our evening. This has been one of the best dates I have ever been on. Ram tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and asked, "Are you free tomorrow?" I nodded. I'm not sure if I'm capable of speech right now. "I would like to take you to brunch. Can I pick you up at 11:00?"

I somehow managed to say yes. He gave me another soft kiss and said, "Goodnight, Bonita." He walked to his car and drove away.

After I went inside, I leaned against the door and sighed. That was the perfect date. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I laid down on my soft new sheets and sighed again, replaying the date in my mind until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up Sunday morning feeling impossibly cheerful. Our first date was terrific, and he asked me out on a second date without making me wait for a phone call. I got myself a cup of coffee, then went back upstairs to make my bed and take a shower.

I decided to wear another sundress today, this one with a floral print. I picked a pair of low heeled lavender sandals and matched them with my Coach Ashley handbag. I was downstairs and ready by the time Ram knocked on my door.

I'm glad I fussed with my appearance, because once again, Ram looks amazing. This time he is wearing dark brown slacks and a white shirt, but he has a powerful presence. This time I kissed him as soon as I stepped outside. I really like the feel of his lips.

Today Ram took me to a restaurant called Rat's. I was surprised by the name, but it is a beautiful French Impressionist restaurant. There are paintings on every surface, including the plates. The food was delicious. I had the Eggs Benedict and a small salad. We shared some mini fruit tarts for dessert. After our meal, we walked across the bridge to the adjoining Grounds for Sculpture.

Grounds for Sculpture is 42 acres of outdoor artwork with terraced gardens and 6 indoor galleries. Some of the sculptures are based on impressionist paintings, and some seem to just be twisted blocks of metal and wood. Some are so lifelike they look like real people. Ram and I spent hours walking through the grounds laughing, holding hands and kissing.

It was almost 5:00 by the time we drove back to my house. Ram held my hand again as we talked about everything we'd seen today. I was having a fierce inner dialog with myself, wondering whether to invite him in or not when he pulled to the curb. Unfortunately the decision was made for me when I saw the car that we were parked behind. I hung my head and started cursing in Spanish under my breath.

I jerked upright at Ram's laugh. I guess I was louder than I thought. He was smiling when he asked, "Bonita, where did you learn to curse like a drunken sailor?"

I smiled back at him. "The school I teach at is bi-lingual. We teach the children in English and Spanish. Sometimes, however, the kids teach you."

He leaned over and kissed me. "Gayle, you are priceless." I wanted to keep kissing him, but my mother was starting to look at the car to see who was in it. "Would you mind if I called you?"

I told him that I would like that. We kissed again, and I ran my hand through his silky hair. I deepened the kiss, but he pulled away. His eyes were nearly black with desire. I whimpered at the loss, but he's right, my mother is standing on my porch. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I was doing that, Ram got out of the car and came around to open my door. When he helped me out of the car, he kissed my hand and said, "I'll call you." Then he got back in his car and left.

I walked to my porch to find my mother staring open-mouthed at me. I unlocked the door and let us both in. My mother looked around my new living room. "I'm surprised so see everything unpacked already."

I took the casserole she handed me and led her into the kitchen. "I had some friends help me move yesterday. They were so efficient that we got everything done." I put the dish down on the counter. "Would you like to join me for dinner?"

My mother turned on the oven and put the dish inside. "Was that young man one of the friends that helped you yesterday?"

I blew out a breath and got plates from the cupboard. "Yes, he was."

My mother watched me walk out to the dining room and set the table. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

I walked to the fridge and got a pitcher of Iced Tea. "No, there really isn't. Ram helped me move yesterday, then he took me out to dinner. He came back over today and we went for brunch. He did not spend the night, and he did not have anything to do with my breakup from Joe."

I showed my mother the upstairs. I explained to her that the third floor had two additional bedrooms, but since I am not currently using them, I don't feel a need to furnish them. We went back downstairs and sat down at the dining room table to wait for mom's casserole to finish heating up. "At first I thought that your breakup had something to do with Joe taking that Terri Gilman woman to Marsilio's the other night, but now I see you with another man, and I don't know what to think."

"Mom, I've already told you that we broke up because we realized that it wasn't going to work out. I'm not saying anything other than that. If Joe took Terri Gilman out to dinner, then he's moving on. I'm moving on, too, and I'm happy with that."

"Well, then, tell me about this young man. I don't know anything about him. Where is his family from?" My mother was not going to let up.

"His name is Ramón, but he goes by Ram. He grew up in Newark, and I believe his mother still lives there. He joined the Army when he graduated from high school, and he likes Science Fiction books. That's all I know mom, we've only been on two dates."

My mom went into the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with dinner. She spooned out some of the casserole and put it on my plate like she used to do when I was little. "I just worry about you, Gayle. You know how people talk around here." Yes, that's something else I know all too well. "Why, just the other day I ran into Helen Plum at the market..." and she was off telling me tales of who got fired from the personal products plant for drinking on the job, and other assorted woes. I just smiled and listened to her. At least she's done talking about me.


	12. Chapter 12 - Not so secret anymore

**Here we are again. I changed the rating to 'M' because when the fur's flying, you don't always watch what you say... Anyway, you probably already know that most of the characters here belong to JE, I just like to play with them. I guess I'll keep Gayle, even if she did tell me that mom found me on the bus... All the mistakes are mine, too. Many thanks are owed to you for all the positive reviews... I love seeing what you think!**

I spent a good part of the next few days working on lesson plans for the upcoming school year. A couple of fellow teachers called and invited me to lunch, but I was waiting for the service guy to install my cable and wifi, so there was no way I was going to leave the house for a minute.

I walked to the bookstore on Wednesday. I stayed and talked to Maggie for far too long, but I always enjoy going there. When I walked outside, I was surprised to see Joe parked in front of the building, leaning against his POS cop car. He didn't look happy.

"Cupcake."

"Joe."

"Is there any reason why I got a call from my mother asking me why there was a line of black SUV's in front of my house on Saturday, moving your stuff out?"

"Because I was moving?" If he wants to play 20 questions, I'm going to make him work for the answers. Really, I don't care what he thinks. He doesn't get a vote in what I do anymore.

"Who helped you move?"

"What difference does it make, Joe? I was moving out, and some friends offered to help."

"It makes a lot of difference. Who were they?" by this point he was yelling at me.

"It was some of the guys from Rangeman, not that it's any of your business."

"How could you think for a second that it was ok to let those bastards into MY house?" Joe was yelling pretty loudly now, waving his arms around like some macho jackass. I'm really starting to wonder what I ever saw in him.

People on the street were stopping to watch. We were drawing quite a crowd with our yelling. I noticed a black SUV pull up in front of the bonds office, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"Look, Joe, Stephanie came over to help, and she brought some of the guys with her. I assumed that she's been in your house before, so it was no big deal."

I saw a cruiser pull up. I wondered if they were going to arrest us for disturbing the peace. Joe would get a pass, because he was one of them. With my luck, I'd have to call my mother for bail. Wouldn't that be fun? I wondered if they could arrest only one of the people involved.

"NO BIG DEAL?" The vein in Joe's forehead was really standing out now. One of these days he's going to have a stroke if he doesn't learn to calm down. "Did you invite any of my other ex-girlfriends or the criminals they associate with to just stroll on into my house?"

Ok, I've hit my limit for putting up with shit I don't need to. "Joe, your house isn't big enough to fit all your ex-girlfriends into. I had six people that I trust at your house for two hours. Any one of those guys has more honor than you'll ever see! If you don't like it, well that's just too fucking bad! They went from the front door to the spare bedroom to the front door. Nobody peeked in your underwear drawer, nobody stopped to pet Bob. They were there for me."

"I bet you thanked them really well for helping you out. Did you have to fuck them all? Or were some of them happy just getting head?"

"What the fuck is your problem, Joe? The only person I know who will fuck anything that will hold still long enough to get your dick wet is you. I don't have to take this shit from you. If you want someone who'll just bend over and take it in the ass from you, I suggest you call Robin Russell. You want to know what I did to celebrate breaking up with you? I spent the day in a clinic getting tested for STD's. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, JOE!" I turned to get away from him. That's when I realized that we were surrounded by people who stopped to watch the show. I turned bright red and wanted to die on the spot. I noticed Connie Rizzoli standing just outside the door of the bond's office. I had gone to school with her younger sister. She motioned me over and pulled open the door to the office. Seeing a chance for an escape from the crowd, I ran over and went inside.

Connie came back inside followed by Lula. Connie looked outside to watch the crowd disperse. Lula had the biggest smile I've seen. "Damn, white girl! I've been waiting for someone to give officer hottie what he deserves. I can't remember the last time I seen a show that good, and I used to be a 'ho over on Stark Street."

I flopped down on the couch that was in there and covered my face with my hands. "Oh, my god. I can't believe I just did that. So much for keeping the reason for our breakup quiet. Connie, please tell me my mother's not out there."

Connie looked over from where she was watching out the window. "I don't see her, but don't worry, she'll find out soon enough. Robin Russell looks a little pale, though." I moaned into my hands when I remembered what I had said about her. "I'd be more worried about the Rangeman guys who look like they're about to kill someone." I jerked my head up when she said that. Sure enough, I could see that there were two Rangeman guys still outside. One had his back to us up against the window. The other one was Tank, who had an arm across the first one's chest and was leaning in saying something. Tank looked more pissed off than anyone I've ever seen.

I asked Connie, "I can see Tank, but who is he talking to?"

She took a step to the right to get a better look. "I think it's Ram, but I'm not sure."

Great. Now my humiliation is complete. I hid my face back in my hands. "Somebody kill me now."

I could hear Lula laugh. "Sorry, white girl. I'm not messing up my nails for you."

The front door opened. I wondered if it was Ram and Tank, but I didn't want to lower my hands to find out. Maybe if I kept my eyes covered, they wouldn't see me. That never worked when I was younger, but it could.

Somebody sat on the couch next to me. I peeked over to see Ram, looking at me with concern in his eyes. He put his hand on my knee. "Bonita, are you okay?" I guess I took too long to answer, because he leaned in to try to get me to look at him. "Gayle?"

I blew out a breath and lowered my hands again. "I can't decide whether I'm more humiliated or pissed off. I mean, I could die of embarrassment that I just had a very loud fight in a very public place with about a million people watching. On the other hand, I really want to hit him for the things he said. I can't believe he's that big of a jackass. Was I really that dumb that I didn't see that about him?"

Ram took my hand. "No one would think you were dumb for being in love, Gayle. How everybody seems to think he's some kind of hometown hero, I'll never understand."

I laughed at that. "Everyone thought he was the only Morelli boy to make something good out of himself. I think he just hid it better than the rest of them. I'm just glad I got out when I did."

Ram smiled at me. "Feeling better?"

"Much better, thanks. I think I'm going to go home now. I'm sure my mother will be calling any minute and I've had enough public embarrassment for one day."

Ram looked at Tank. They must have had some sort of silent communication thing going, because Tank just nodded. "If you would like, I'll walk you home."

I nodded. "I'd like that a lot." I turned to thank Connie and Lula and saw them both sitting at Connie's desk with their chins in their hands, watching me and Ram. "Thank you both for letting me stay here."

Connie sighed. "Sure thing. You two have fun."

We walked outside and turned towards my house. Ram took my hand and we started on our way. "I'm sure that you've seen some crazy things working in security. What was one of the craziest?" I wanted to get my mind off of the fight I just had, and we were already close to my house.

"Did I tell you about the time this girl I like had a huge fight with her ex-fiancee in front of a used bookstore?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Really, what happened?"

"See, he was a jackass, but nobody really saw that about him. So when he was being a dick to her, she got right up in his face. Pretty much tore him a new one. I really wanted to beat the crap out of him for the way he treated her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then the more I thought about it, I decided that I was proud of her for standing up for herself. To tell you the truth, it was kinda hot." We walked up onto my porch. He took my keys and unlocked my door for me.

I put my arms around his neck. "Hot?" Dazzling conversationalist, that's me.

He put his hands on my hips. "Very." I pulled him to me and kissed him. The moment our tongues touched, I thought I was going to burn up on the spot. I ran my hand through his soft hair and pressed my body closer to his.

Eventually we broke the kiss. I could see the SUV parked on the street with Tank waiting at the wheel. I asked Ram, "Would you like to come to dinner tonight?"

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I have work tonight. How about tomorrow?" I agreed to see him tomorrow. He gave me one more kiss before he left.


	13. Chapter 13 - Clearly Defined

**Some of the people who reviewed the last chapter may see a little of themselves in this one... It was just too good to resist! Thank you all! I do read all of the reviews, even if I don't always respond (bad author, no cookie for me)...**

**If you want a really good laugh, google romantic dinner ideas and click on the Best Romantic Recipes link from food . com Some people have a strange idea of romance... (I also pinned it to spiffytgm/plum-diamond)**

**All of the old familiar faces still belong to JE. The good news is, all the mistakes are still mine.**

I knew my mother would be calling me soon, so when my phone rang five minutes after I walked in the door, I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. "Hi, mom."

I was surprised to hear my sister answer on the other end of the line. "I beat mom? Cool!"

I laughed at her delight. "How did you find out?"

"That my older sister is now a living legend in the Burg? Cynthia Hawser texted me. Gina Giovichinni sent a link to her, and she forwarded it to me. You've gone Viral, sis."

"Somebody posted a video of my fight on YouTube?"

"Yep. It's been up for twenty minutes, and you already have two thousand hits. You're like a rock star now. Just think, I can tell everybody I knew you when."

Talking to my sister is always a good thing. She has always been able to cheer me up despite the situation. I opened my laptop and brought up YouTube. "Ok, what am I searching for?"

"It's under the title 'Hamilton Ave Smackdown'. I gotta tell you, I'm impressed by how you handled yourself. He really comes off looking like the butt munch that we all know he is."

I typed it in and brought up the video. Before I could hit play, my call waiting beeped. "You know the old saying, 'speak of the devil and he'll appear'?"

She laughed. We used to say that to each other every time mom came to look for us when we were in trouble. We got in trouble a lot. "Got it. Go face your demons. Say hi to mom for me."

My sister hung up and I switched to the next call. "Hi, mom."

"Gayle." It's amazing how much disappointment my mother could pack into one word. "What am I going to do?"

"Mom, it's not my fault. By the way, I'm fine. How are you?"

"How am I?" Oops, Maybe that was a poor choice of words. " My phone has been ringing nonstop. Everyone wants to tell me that they saw my daughter and Joseph Morelli screaming at each other on Hamilon Ave about STD'd and giving head. Emily Beeber's daughter doesn't do anything like that. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

Leave it to a Burg mom to turn my humiliation into a why me moment. "Mom, I was there. Believe me when I say I know exactly how embarrassing it was."

"Then why would you do that?"

I needed to set the record straight. "I didn't do it. I was at Maggie's store, and Joe ambushed me on my way out. He's the one that started yelling at me. He's the one that said horrible things about me and my friends. Yes, I yelled back. I said horrible things about him. The only difference is that the things that I said are true. I regret that I said those things in public, but I don't regret standing up to him."

My mother was quiet for so long I was afraid she had a heart attack. "I see." She sounded subdued, but at least she's talking again. "I was going to tell you that your 'Save the date' cards came in yesterday. I was going to ask if you were sure about canceling the wedding. I suppose I should probably just put them in with the recycling."

My mom sounded brokenhearted. I know she was really looking forward to this wedding. Why is marrying Joseph Morelli considered the wedding of the century in the Burg? "I'm sorry, mom."

My mom sighed. "I'm sorry too, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I really am." I decided to try to lighten the mood a little. "Hey. Emily Beeber's daughter might not get into screaming matches in public, but Helen Plum's daughter called off her engagement to Joseph Morelli before I did."

I knew we'd be ok when my mom snorted. After promising to try not to make a spectacle of myself again, I finally managed to get her off the phone. I was drained. This had been a roller coaster of a day. I put my phone down and looked at my laptop. Time to see what everyone else is looking at.

I clicked on the video. It's obvious that it was taken on someone's cell phone. The video started when I was saying, "Not that it's any of your business." Whoever took this was there for most of the fight. I didn't listen to the words we were throwing at each other, I was there, I remember.

I saw Ram and Tank pull up and get out of their SUV, but they were almost lost in the crowd that had already gathered. Shortly after that, I saw the cruiser that apparently held Robin Russell. Whoever filmed this had a great angle. They got all the main players in the shot.

When Joe asked if I "Thanked" all the guys that helped, I saw Ram lunge forward. I didn't even see Tank move, but Ram was pushed back from the crowd. Both men stopped to listen to the rest of the fight.

When I mentioned Robin, whoever was filming zoomed in on her face. Connie was right, she paled instantly and looked shocked. I feel a little bad for her. It was Joe I was mad at, and she took a hit. Of course, there was no denial either.

The mystery cameraman zoomed out long enough to see me run into the bonds office. I could see that Joe was mad. He stood there with his jaw clenched for a minute, then turned and stormed off to his car.

I must have replayed the video dozens of times. Each time I noticed something different about it. I could see neighborhood busybodies eagerly texting on their cell phones. I saw other people filming our little escapade. Some people stood there in shock at what we were saying, and some people looked like they were going to lay odds on whether or not I'd slap him.

The thing that I watched the closest though, was the look of fury on Ram's face. It was only there for a second, before he was blocked from view by Tank's sheer size. It's difficult to reconcile the violence behind those eyes with the gentle way he holds me, but I have felt the strength in his muscles. Ram is a man with many facets, and I realize that I want the chance to get to know them all.

Next, I read some of the comments that people posted below the video. I knew that a lot of these would be from Burg residents, and it would offer a brief glimpse of what some of them would be saying about me. My favorite so far is from HotGranny which says, "Never could stand that macho stuff. She's a pip!"

The rest of the comments were surprising. "Ugh, Joe is a Butthole.", "He's a two timing idiot", "Way to go, Gayle", and "He's off the rails". It looks like a little of the shine is off the apple where Joe's reputation is concerned. I guess I'm still mad at him.

The next morning, I started to panic. I wanted dinner to be perfect, but I had no idea what to make. It was time to Google dinner for two. Some of the recipes I found were ridiculous. White Trash Puff Balls? Are you kidding me? Human Puppy Chow? I don't know what other people's idea of a romantic dinner is, but there's something seriously wrong with that. Ooh, Cappuccino Soufflé for Two, this could work.

I also realized that I don't know if he has any allergies. It would be my luck to spend all day cooking dinner, then spend all night in the emergency room because I didn't know he couldn't have shellfish. I know I'm over thinking this, but I can't help myself. Taking a deep breath, I decide on a simple menu that I've done before. Now I only have to go shopping for supplies.

Ram texted me that he should be at my house at 6:00. I stopped at my mother's house to borrow some of the things I need. Then I headed out to the grocery store and the hardware store. I had decided to cook a Cedar Planked Pork Loin, and it costs a lot less to get the wood at the hardware store. The fact that they'll cut it to size for you is an added bonus as far as I'm concerned.

By 4:00, I was showered, shaved, buffed, polished, exfoliated, and moisturized. The wood had been soaking all day, so it was ready. The veggies were marinating, so they would be ready on time. Fortunately it was a beautiful night, so I set the table outside. At 4:45 I put the pork on the grill and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything would be ready right on time.

Ram came around the side of the house just before six. He was wearing jeans and a forest green polo shirt. He looks just as good in casual clothes as he does dressed up. He handed me a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It was filled with roses, lilies, and Iris. The pink, purple and yellow colors complimented each other perfectly. I gave him a serious kiss hello, then went inside to put the flowers in a vase.

Our conversation was light during dinner. I told him about my preparations for the school year. I have to go back on September 2, but the children don't start until the 8th. Like most people, he was surprised by the amount of work that goes into getting ready for class. He told me more about what he does. I Laughed when he told me about the time Stephanie stunned Hal in their garage so that she could go shopping for a shower gift for Val. The fact that they made the surveillance video into a DVD and gave them to all the men as stocking stuffers for Christmas was just too funny for words.

Ram helped me clear the dinner dishes, and we went inside. I put the Soufflé in the oven and wrapped up the leftovers while Ram made coffee. Everything came out perfectly, and we brought dessert into the dining room.

Ram took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Gayle, I know you just got out of a serious relationship. I know that you were hurt deeply. I've watched you let go of the hurt and begin to move on. We've only known each other a short time, but I like everything I've seen about you. You are an incredibly strong woman. I want to be a part of your life. Every time I am near you, I want you, but I am trying to take this slowly. Tell me what you want, Gayle."

I think my heart stopped. What he is offering me is everything I could hope for. "Ram, the first time I met you, I was a mess. You've been there for me whenever I've needed you. Everything I've learned about you makes me want to know more. I want to know all there is to know about you. I want you, but more importantly, I want to have a relationship with you."

He tugged on my hand and pulled me onto his lap. His arms went around me and he held me tight. His kiss was passionate. I felt like I was burning up. When we pulled apart, I could see both dimples in his smile. He is devastatingly handsome when he smiles. He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Now that you're my girlfriend, you want to go make out?"


	14. Chapter 14 - getting comfortable

**I am in awe of the response I got to the last chapter. Y'all are seriously the best, and I thank you sincerely. As Gayle and Ram got together, I debated how far into their relationship I wanted to peek (at least in my head). I know that this story started out rated T, but... As a result, I decided to put the Smut warning in. That way you can skip if you want, but I think Ram is just too hot.. ;-)**

**As always, all the characters that seem familiar probably are. We have Janet Evanovich to thank for that. The mistakes are mine, though.**

I can't stop smiling. I can honestly say that Ram really knows how to make out. It's been a week since we had our conversation, and I don't think I can be any happier. Next week I have to go back to school, so I'm spending as much time with him as I can.

Tonight we're going to meet with the guys at Shorty's after work. Ram tells me that they get together often for pizza and beer to blow off steam. He got to my house just after six, and we headed over. I know that these men are important to Ram. I hope that I can fit in.

When we walk in the door, I am reminded of the day that Stephanie brought me and my sister to Tank's birthday party. These men tend to fill up a room. The difference now is that I know some of them, and I am here as Ram's date. I waved hi to the people I know as Ram leads me to the tables they have commandeered. Stephanie took over and introduced me to the guys again.

I was a little nervous, even though everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Binkie fixed the problem for me when he turned to me and said, "Did you two really meet when you blew up your car?" A hush fell over the group and all eyes turned to me.

I blushed a little. "It wasn't my fault."

Everyone laughed at that and started on the 'Stephanie blew up another car' stories. I knew most of them, after all she is a Burg legend for destroying cars, but these guys told the stories with so much affection that it was easy to laugh with them. Once the mood was lightened, the guys started to tell embarrassing stories about each other. At some point, they turned to embarrassing Ram stories. I know they were picking on him for my benefit, so I listened with rapt attention. I found out from their stories that most of the guys have worked together since they were Army Rangers, and that Hal and Ram were in basic training together.

After hours of listening to everyone talk, the party started to break up. Ram and I said our goodbyes and headed back to my house. When we got there, I made a decision. As soon as he opened my car door and helped me out, I took his hand and looked into his eyes. My voice came out shakier than I intended. "Stay?"

He pulled me to him and kissed me. "I would like that."

As soon as we locked my door behind us, Ram picked me up and carried me upstairs to my bedroom. When we got there, he set me back down on my feet, holding me close to his body. He cupped my face in his palm and said, "I've wanted this for a long time, Bonita." Then he kissed me.

**Smut Warning**

His kiss was gentle at first. His lips soft as he held me close. He threaded his hand through my hair and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance which I granted eagerly. His other hand slid down my back, pressing me closer so that I could feel his arousal. I moaned and reached up to unbutton his shirt.

Sliding his shirt off of him is a sensual experience. I revel in the feel of hard muscles over hot skin as I slide his shirt down his arms. He unzipped my dress and slid the shoulder straps down, but we are so close together that it stayed trapped between our bodies.

He pulled away and my dress fluttered down to pool at my feet. His heated gaze swept across my body. I closed the distance between us and kissed him again as I unbuttoned his pants. He stepped out of them and moved us to the bed.

I leaned back across the bed and just stared at him. Ram is sexy as hell with his clothes on. Without, he is pure male perfection. He knelt on the bed and removed my panties. I couldn't wait to feel him. Ram climbed back into the bed and pulled me to him. "You are so beautiful, Gayle."

We took our time exploring each others bodies. Every lick, every touch sent heat shooting through me. I shivered at the feel of his calloused fingers on my breasts, and when his lips closed around my nipple, I was ready to combust. He kissed his way down my stomach, settling himself between my legs. He opened me to his hungry gaze. He whispered, "So beautiful", lowering his mouth to taste me.

I was so needy by then, that my first orgasm raced through me. Ram brought me through, and when he slid his fingers into my wet heat, my second slammed into me. I screamed his name to the ceiling, helpless to stop the sensations.

Ram kissed his way back up my body, pausing to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I arched my back, still on fire. He kissed me deeply, slowly easing himself inside me. He filled me in a way I had never felt before. He stilled to give me time to adjust. I needed him to move, to feel him thrust himself into me. I need to see his control shatter as he drives me to completion. My voice is hoarse as I moan, "Please, Ram."

"I can't go slow, Bonita. I need you too much." In answer, I kiss him possessively, using teeth and tongue to tell him what I need. With that, he understands what I want. His pace is frantic as I grab his back, urging him deeper and meeting his thrusts with a heated passion. My next orgasm is just a fierce as the last, and I am again screaming his name. This time he shouts my name as my walls clench around him and he empties himself deep inside me.

We laid wrapped in each other on the bed and relearned how to breathe. The sweat cooled from our bodies as he traced lazy circles across my back. I looked into his brown eyes and smiled. "That was worth the wait."

He smiled back at me and said, "Gayle, that was just the beginning."

**End Smut Warning**

We made love several times during the night. Ram is an amazing lover, and by the time we drifted to sleep, dawn was beginning to slip over the horizon.

I woke up at around eleven o'clock. When I opened my eyes, I was still wrapped up in Ram. He was propped up on one elbow, watching me. "Good morning, Bonita."

I smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. "Good morning." I didn't want to get out of bed, but nature was calling. I stood up and stretched, feeling the delicious ache from last night.

When I finished using the bathroom, I dressed in a pair of jeans and a stretchy top. I went downstairs to find Ram in my kitchen leaning against my counter while the coffeepot dripped liquid gold into the carafe. He had put on his slacks from last night, and looked amazing bare chested in my kitchen.

He pulled me into his arms and gave me a thorough kiss hello. When we pulled apart, I was breathless, and Ram was giving me the full dimple smile. He asked me, "What would you like to do today?"

I got mugs out of the cupboard and poured us some coffee. "You don't have to work today?"

I handed him his coffee, and he pulled me back into his arms. Kissing me on the top of my head, he said, "I'd like to go back to my apartment and get changed, Gayle, but after that, I'm all yours."

After a hearty breakfast of coffee and donuts, we hopped in Ram's car. He put the top down and we headed off to Rangeman, where he has an apartment on the fourth floor. This time Junior was at the front desk when we walked in. I waved at him as we passed on the way to the elevator. He smiled and nodded, and we were on our way.

The living room in Ram's apartment is dominated by a giant TV. There are three game consoles attached. He followed my gaze and smiled. "We have tournaments in our down time." He gave me another quick kiss. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to take a quick shower."

I looked at the games he had stacked by the consoles. By the time he walked out of his bedroom, I had everything set up. He asked me if I had decided what I wanted to do today. I turned on his TV to show him the game I had chosen. "Care to make a wager?"


	15. Chapter 15 - Meet the Parents

**When I was online shopping for Gayle's house, I found Carroll Robbins Elementary School, which was five blocks away from a Bail Bonds agency and two blocks from the duplex on Hamilton. Talk about fate. Looking at the website, they talked about the fact that half the student population was in the bilingual program. I'm not quite sure how their program works, but I decided to model it after the French Immersion program that was offered at a local school here where Math, Science, and Social Studies were taught in French. It's also nice to not have to rely on Google translate and my rusty three years of high school Spanish to try to get a point across. We can just operate under the assumption that anything in italics was spoken in Spanish.**

**Also, all the characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. Unless you recognize Gayle. Then you'll know that I'm the character in that family! :-) The mistakes are mine, too.**

Ram thought I was kidding when I offered to make a video game bet. I had Race mode set up in Grand Theft Auto V. The first match wasn't even close. I'm going to enjoy collecting later on. We were having a rematch when there was a knock on Ram's door. At Ram's shouted "Come in", Cal stuck his head in the door and said, "Deathmatch?" before he saw me. As soon as he saw me, he was going to back out, but I asked if he wanted to bet me, and Ram cracked up. Pretty soon doors were open up and down the hall and we were all playing. It reminded me of my dorm in college. I'm now expected to show up at all their video game tournaments. We found out that I kick serious ass at GTA and most of the driving games, but I stink compared to the guys at Call of Duty. Go figure. When we played Halo, I did best when I drove and someone else did the shooting. I feel like I am being accepted as part of the family, and I love it.

My sister is the one who told me about Joe. He got an official reprimand for our little love fest on Hamilton Ave. All that means is that he has a letter in his file documenting the complaint, but he was pissed. He's been seeing more of Terri Gilman, but the grapevine says he asked Louise Malinkowski out. She turned him down. There isn't a Burg girl around that wants to be seen with him right now. I would feel bad for him, but he did this to himself. Besides, I have better things to do.

My school year started out fine. The kids always have trouble getting back into the work routine, and this year was no different. Teaching in both English and Spanish can be difficult for both me and the children sometimes, but youth is an advantage. I love my job. It is always both challenging and rewarding, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I met Ram's parents. Now I know where he gets his looks. They are two of the most beautiful people I have ever met. We met at a wedding for one of his cousins. During the dinner, she told me about Ram getting into trouble as a young boy. She showed me pictures of him growing up that she carried around with her all the time. Ram was an only child and obviously the light of her life. By the time dinner was over, we had agreed to go to their condo next weekend for dinner.

I was shocked to see Stephanie, Carlos, Hector and Lester there. It turns out that Carlos and Lester are related to the bride, and Ram is related to the groom. Hector had been a close friend of the groom. In fact, according to Ram, Hector helped get him out of a gang before he earned any teardrop tattoos too.

I was a little put out by the number of women who were hitting on Ram. Most of them didn't even care that I was sitting next to him. They would just start speaking to him in Spanish, thinking I had no clue what they were saying. The first time it happened, I was about to lay into the woman when Ram told her that he was already with the most beautiful woman there. After the first few, Lester and I started making bets on which one would try next. When I asked Lester why he wasn't playing the field, he joked that he was related to too many of the women here to risk it.

Surprisingly, the person who was most offended was Hector. He and his partner had just walked up to the table as one of the bridesmaids was telling Ram what a 'real woman' could do for him. Hector turned to me and said, "_Sweetheart, I can make her disappear if you want_." The woman, whom I had dubbed 'Bridesmaid Barbie' in my head, visibly paled.

I laughed and answered Hector, "_No, thank you. You look too handsome to get your suit wrinkled. Besides, I thought it was funny that she called herself a real woman, when there's obviously nothing real about her._"

The woman squeaked. I don't know if it was the fact that I was speaking Spanish, that Hector was still staring at her, or that Ram was obviously trying to hold in his laughter at her expense. Hector's partner Jon sat next to me and said, "_I couldn't stand it if someone was being that rude in front of me. If that's what a real woman is like, then I'm glad I don't need it_."

Ram Smiled at Jon. "_She's not a real woman. The real woman is the one who is holding your hand under the table giving you the strength to not insult Ranger's family_." He lifted the tablecloth so that Jon could see our hands clasped resting on Ram's thigh. "_That one_," he said nodding at the bridesmaid, "_has enough silicone to be used as a flotation device in the event of a water landing. I think some of it may have seeped into her head_."

I rested my head on Jon's shoulder and sighed. "_And they say chivalry is dead_." We all laughed at that. Ram stood and led me to the dance floor, leaving Bridesmaid Barbie sitting there wondering if it was safe to leave.

I love dancing with Ram. The man has some serious moves on the floor. He has some serious moves off the floor, too, but we're at his cousins wedding, and I'm trying not to think about other activities. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the reception started to break up, and we were able to leave.

In the car on the way home, Ram was even quieter than he normally was when he drove. When we got home, he turned my stereo on to some soft music. He pulled me into his arms, and we danced in my darkened living room. He does this a lot. He has a need to be on his feet, moving all the time. He says it helps him think. I think I love this time with Ram best of all. After we had been dancing for a while, he finally loosened up enough to talk to me about what was bothering him. "Bonita, do you think about getting married?"

I was stunned for a second. We've only been dating for a few months, and I was engaged to Joe when we met. I answered him honestly. "Right now, no. I thought that was what I wanted before, but I'm so happy with where we are right now, that I don't want anything to change. I think we'll know when the time is right. What do you want, Ram?"

He spun me around and pulled me in tight again. "I don't know. I just want to dance with you in the evening and make love with you at night. I want to see you smile when you tell me about your day, even when you tell me that all children are monsters. I see us growing old together and it makes me happy. I don't want you to regret anything, and I want to ask you to marry me when we're ready."

He really does know the right thing to say to me, and the right time to say it. I rested both hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you, Ram."

He kissed me, then picked me up to carry me up the stairs. "I love you too, Gayle."


End file.
